


I will love you 'til the day I die

by Imaginary_Jo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Depression, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Jo/pseuds/Imaginary_Jo
Summary: “Hey it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to worry.” He whispers. Of course he understood what was going through Ian’s head, he always does when the depression hits him. And Ian is so fucking in love with his husband, he’s afraid his heart will burst. He moves closer to his husband and hides his face into his neck, breathing in his scent. “I’ve got you.” Mickey whispers against Ian’s red hair as he slowly runs his hand up and down Ian’s back.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	I will love you 'til the day I die

_Your strength is so hard to find  
I feel so much stronger now  
The feelings alright  
Your words make me whole again  
Those eyes cannot ever lie  
You're so divine  
I'm not ever alone, you're not ever alone_

_I’m head over heels, goddess of mine_

_Your curls touching my face and now I can fly_

_You brought my life back_

_The glory you found, I’m in deep debts, without you I wouldn’t survive_ _I’m not ever alone_

Ian can feel Mickey’s eyes on him. His eyes are closed but he can still feel those blue eyes looking at him. He then feels how the bed dips behind him before a pair of strong arms wraps around him. Ian slowly turns around and faces him. His blue eyes are filled with love. How did Ian get so lucky? He’ll never understand that. He could have someone much better than Ian, someone who isn’t sick, someone who’s normal. Ian closes his eyes, feeling how the tears are coming. He then feels how Mickey carefully wipes them away with his thumb, making Ian’s breath hitch. He slowly opens his tear filled eyes again. Mickey gives him a small smile.

_Your smile is heavenly  
I don't deserve all the love, that you're giving to me  
Your touch makes it hard to breathe  
The shiver's around me now, you're so fine_

“Hey it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to worry.” He whispers. Of course he understood what was going through Ian’s head, he always does when the depression hits him. And Ian is so fucking in love with his husband, he’s afraid his heart will burst. He moves closer to his husband and hides his face into his neck, breathing in his scent. “I’ve got you.” Mickey whispers against Ian’s red hair as he slowly runs his hand up and down Ian’s back.

The tears are back in Ian’s eyes again, he’s too tired to try and hold them in. He lets them out.

“I don’t deserve you.” He mumbles against Mickey’s neck, sniffling a bit. He’s so afraid that Mickey will get tired of his ups and downs one day, that he’ll leave him. Mickey only tightening his hold on him, kissing his temple before he rubs his nose against Ian's cheek. The touch makes Ian shiver all over.

“Now that’s just your demons talking.” Mickey says as he leans back a bit and cups Ian’s face, looking him in the eye. “I love you, sickness and in health remember? We’re in this together.”

“You could find someone who isn’t sick you know.” Ian then whispers and looks down. The look on Ian’s face makes Mickey’s heart ache. He hates what the demons are doing to the man he loves the most. He wish he could make them all disappear, leave his husband alone.

“Probably, but he wouldn’t be you.” At that, Ian’s eyes locks with Mickey’s blue ones. “I love everything about you, yes it hurts to see you like this, and I hate it. But remember that we have more good times than bad times. And when the times are good, they’re pretty damn good if I say so myself.” Ian actually smiles at that, which makes Mickey smile too. “There he is, I’ve missed your smile.” Ian nuzzles his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck again.

“I love you so much.” Ian then whispers, because he do, so fucking much.

_I'm head over heels goddess of mine  
Your curls touching my face, and now I can fly  
You brought my life back  
The glory you found, I'm in deep debt, without you I wouldn't survive_

Coming out from the depressive episode is like finally getting up from under water, finally being able to breathe again.

He looks to the side and watches his husband sleep next to him. He carefully takes his tattooed hand and runs his thumb over his knuckles. Mickey stirs and opens his tired eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the morning light coming in from the window. And at that moment, he’s the most adorable thing Ian’s ever laid eyes on. He brings up his tattooed hand to his lips and kisses his hand, eyes never leaving Mickey’s.

“How are you feeling?” He asks in a sleepy voice. Ian only smiles at that before he drapes his long body over Mickey’s. He then gives him a long kiss and he can feel how Mickey starts to smile.

“I’m feeling alive.” And Mickey is so relieved he can almost feel how his eyes starts to sting. “ _You_ make me feel alive, honestly I don’t know what I would do without you.” Mickey looks up at him and smiles as he rubs his thumbs against Ian’s cheekbones.

“You’ll never have to find that out either, because you know I’m here to stay, forever. It will always be you and me.” He says before he pulls Ian’s face down and gives him a deep kiss. He’s missed this so much, missed kissing his husband. He can tell that Ian’s missed it too.

_The heart is pumping for my life, the mind is happy and I, **I will love you 'til the day I die**_

****

They lay tangled together, sheets tangled at their legs. Both are coming down from their high and hearts now beating in sync. Ian links his fingers with Mickey’s, his wedding band shining in the light. He can’t help but smile at the sight of it, he still can’t believe that he’s married to his best friend. He can feel how Mickey runs his fingers through his hair, he closes his eyes and breathes out, loving the feeling. He then wraps his arm around Mickey’s waist and snuggles closer to him, leaning his head against his chest, over the tattoo of his misspelled name.

“Thank you for staying with me, I know it’s not easy when I’m like that.” Mickey lifts him up so he’s laying flush against his body.

“Of course I’m staying, I’ll always be here.” Ian smiles at that and leans down to kiss him.

“In sickness and in health.”

“To love and to cherish you.” Mickey continues, smiling against Ian’s lips.

“Till death do us part.”

“Till death do us part.” Mickey repeats and nods, kissing him again.

_I'm head over heels goddess of mine  
Your curls touching my face, and now I can fly  
You brought my life back  
The glory you found, I'm in deep debt, without you I wouldn't survive_

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the song if anyone's interested, it's really good: https://youtu.be/jWfstondD4c  
> And I know it says Goddess in the lyrics but I didn't know how to change it to still make it flow.
> 
> Come find me on Twitter if you want :) https://twitter.com/Starwalker97


End file.
